Such a component composite between two components used for current conduction is generally discussed in the related art. The first component, which is configured in the form of a contact lug or the like, is equipped with a receptacle opening in the form of a through hole. A pin-shaped connection section of the second component is subsequently inserted into the receptacle opening thus formed, wherein the dimensional tolerances between the diameter of the through hole and the external diameter of the connection section are adapted to one another in such a way that a press-fit connection is formed between the two components. Such a press-fit connection has the advantage that it does not require any additional connecting elements, for example, screws or the like, or any welding between the two components.
In particular in the case of components made of different materials, for example, in the case of a first component which is made of copper and a second component which is made of aluminum, the problem exists that as a result of the different coefficients of thermal expansion, the strength of the press-fit connection between the two components is temperature-dependent. In addition, such unprotected electrical connections between two components are fundamentally corrosion-prone. In the event of occurrence of corrosion in the transition area between the two components, the contact resistance is increased. This undesirable resistance increase may become so high depending on the application that the requirements placed on the connection between the two components are no longer met, and the operation of an electrical appliance or the like is therefore no longer reliably ensured when considered over the service life. In particular in the case of the dissimilar materials discussed (copper and aluminum), the connection is particularly sensitive with respect to corrosion. Such component composites are required, for example, in the electrical contacting of lithium-ion batteries with lines used for current conduction. These connections are particularly susceptible to the attack of corrosive media as a result of the different electrochemical potentials. In particular if the electrolyte in the battery reaches the contact point between the copper and the aluminum, the connection point tends very strongly toward corrosion.
In addition, a method for electrical contacting of a battery cell, in which a connecting element has a ring-shaped element, which is introduced into a ring-shaped recess of the connecting element with the aid of a press-fit, is discussed in DE 10 2009 054 476 A1. Upon the connection of a pin-shaped pole of the battery to the connecting element, the pole penetrates the ring-shaped element, which is made of the same material as the pole. In addition, the connection point (in which no press-fit connection is provided) is equipped with a welded joint. In the case of this approach, the immediate connection area between the pole of the battery and the ring-shaped element tends to be less susceptible to corrosion because both areas are made of the same material, but the connecting element itself is relatively complexly configured. In addition, in all component composites in which the receptacle opening is configured in the form of a through opening or a through hole, it is problematic that aggressive media may enter the connection area between the two components from both sides of the through opening, for example.